


The return

by Superherogeek1



Series: Witcher/Avenger Xovers [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Family Reunions, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Kaer Morhen, M/M, Multi, Reincarnation, Romantic Fluff, Temporary Character Death, Witcher Spouse AU from Tumblr, follow Punk-Jaskier on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superherogeek1/pseuds/Superherogeek1
Summary: a reincarnation fic based on the Witcher spouse tag on tumblr that was made by @Punk-Jaskier. please go read up on their posts but this can be read as a stand alone.what if in 2020, the school of wolf is reunited with Jaskier who was reincarnated after being assassinated centuries earlier?read to find out!remember to kudos and/or comment!
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert/Vesemir, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion/Vesemir
Series: Witcher/Avenger Xovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728763
Comments: 13
Kudos: 188
Collections: Jaskier or Geralt/others (with or w/out eachother)





	The return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayForWerewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayForWerewolves/gifts).



The year was 2020 and it was that day that Geralt disappeared. His teammates, the Avengers didn't know where he was and they knew better than to invade his privacy by asking Friday. He already was the quietest on the team. They didn't know much about him but they figured it really wasn't their business to know. However, the things they did know were odd. They knew he either smiled or cried every time he heard a lute, his weapon of choice was two swords, one silver and one steel that had what thor had described as elven runes. He wore a wolf pendant that vibrates when magic was present around them. He carried a pure silver ring wrapped in a blue handkerchief in his pocket. He was friends with Loki and they both spoke in a language that no one but them and Thor understood but Thor refused to reveal what they were saying. They also knew his enhancements were Wolf based and he could cast a few different spells that he called signs. Tony also knew all documents on him were fake but he never brought it up.

So, on the day Geralt disappears, Tony tells Friday to find the best lute player that she could find and invite him to the tower. 

House later, a brunette man with sparkling blue eyes bounces into the common room excitedly.

"Hi! I'm Julian! I was told I would be playing for someone?" Julian asked happily. Tony nods, hands the guy a beer and asks Friday to lead them to their missing team members.

They find him in the music room playing the piano and singing All of Me by John Legend. His voice was deep and rich that it put the original artist to shame at the sheer emotion that the song held. 

Beside them, Julian freezes and the beer bottle drops to the ground, startling Geralt into jumping into a defensive crouch. However, he immediately straightened out of the crouch and took a tentative step forward.

"Buttercup?" He croaks hopefully.

"I don't have bread in my pants this time." Julian rasps before running forward and jumping into Geralt's arms. Geralt laughs tearfully and kisses Julian deeply as they both cried.

"How are you still here?" Geralt cries happily as he cups Julian's cheeks and memerizes those blue eyes again. Julian reaches up and wipes Geralt's tears with his hand and smiles.

"I don't really know. Maybe reincarnation? Destiny has been kind to us." Julian said before a thought struck him.

"Geralt. What happened to our pup? Where's Ciri? And there others? What happened to them in my absence?" He croaked worriedly. 

"The guys usually hang out at Kaer Morhen, we were all pretty lost after you died and Ciri couldn't handle the reminder. She works for Yennefer now, at some kind of makeup store Yen ownes." Geralt said with a grin before pulling Julian closer and pushes his nose into Julian's pulse point on his neck.

"Alright. What the hell is going on here!?" Tony asked curiously.

"Tony, I need to get to Poland. Once we get on the Quinjet, I'll explain." Geralt said hopefully before pulling Julian to his side.

"Alright, we leave in 30 minutes, everyone go pack." Steve said. Geralt let's out a happy rumbling and picked up Julian who wraps around him like a koala. Geralt then brought Julian to his room and set Julian on his bed and grabbed his duffel bag. He threw in multiple clothing items then grabbed his swords and the item he needed like his book, his sword polishing kit, potions, and his toiletries. Then grabbed anything he knew Julian would need before grabbing the bag and tossing Julian over his shoulder while Julian fiddled with the jewels that bedazzled his back pockets of his jeans. 

"I never thought I would ever see you in anything bedazzled." Julian said with a smile as he drums a little beat on Geralt's ass. He sees the Avengers looking at him in shock and confusion but he just ignores them and walks onto the Quinjet. Once they're all strapped in while Geralt takes the cockpit, the Avengers turn to Geralt for an explanation.

"I know you all know that I'm not very open about my past and that's not because I'm ashamed of it but it's more because I have a huge past. I am extremely old and there are a lot of things that have happened in my life. I'm in fact just a few centuries younger than Loki." Geralt said with a smile, letting them absorb that information before he continued.

"Wait a minute. You're a god and you never told us?" Clint asked but Geralt shook his head.

"No. I was human once. My name is Geralt of Rivia. I was disowned and abandoned as a toddler so I don't have a last name and I'm an 860 year old Witcher. Witchers are a rare species of immortal mutants that were firsr created in 967 AD by magic.

We were designed to be monster hunters for hire. We weren't originally supposed to live this long but we've figured we'll basically live until we get killed. We don't age, we don't get sick, and we can't be poisoned so basically only a lethal wound will kill us. Julian is a reincarnation of the school of wolf's Witcher Spouse. Witcher were considered monsters as well by normal humans and it wasn't until I met Jeskier when I was 104 that anything changed. He was a bard back then and his songs hailed witchers as heroes. They changed the public opinion about us so when I brought him home to meet my brothers and our teacher, they were extremely thankful and took a liking to him. Therefore, after a little training and a few potions, he got married to all of us at the school of Wolf. It was a tradition that wasn't used anymore but then Vesemir, the fencing teacher at Kaer Morhen brought it up. He prefers me over the others but that's normal for Witcher Spouses, to be one witcher's husband more than the others but no one really minds." Geralt explained.

"Basically, my job was to be there for them when they came back to Kaer Morhen. I'm supposed to help calm them down from their potion highs, which is dangerous for anyone other than me to attempt, I'm also supposed to rub their sore muscles, patch up their wounds, look after their emotional well being, even cook if I must. I take care of them because Melitele knows they can't take care of themselves. I was basically a doting and loving housewife and it's plus that I get to embrace my inner slut." Jaskier said with a smile. The Avengers were silent as they processed the information before Natasha spoke up.

"Where is this Kaer Morhen?"

"Kaer Morhen is a castle in Poland, which was originally called the Continent. It was much bigger than Poland is now though. Kaer Morhen is also now called Orava Castle." Geralt said with a smile as he gestures Jaskier over. The Avengers watch as Julian curls up in Geralt's lap while Geralt's arms cage him in by holding the Quinjet steering throttle.

About an hour later, a castle comes into view and Jaskier smiles excitedly.

"You Avengers ready to step back in time?" Jaskier asked excitedly as Geralt landed the Quinjet in a courtyard. The Avengers all nod and Geralt smiles and opens the hatch. Geralt walks over to the edge and lets out a howl that is answered from multiple different places. Jaskier hangs back to wait for his queue while Geralt leads the Avengers out.

Geralt sees Eskel and Lambert run out and tackle him in a hug while Vesemir walks up calmly.

"It's about time you visited, boy." Vesemir said softly as he hugged Geralt tightly.

"Ya, pretty boy, we missed you!" Lambert said punching Geralt in the arm while hugs him tightly from behind. Geralt hears Eskel breath in his scent and freeze as he sniffs at the same spot that Jaskier had been breathing on.

"How is Julian's scent on you? It's fresh." Eskel croaks as he pulls away and forcibly spins Geralt to look at him. However Geralt just smiles tearfully and looks over everyone's shoulders to the Quin jet.

"Come on out, Darling. Eskel sniffled you out." He said, making Eskel, Lambert and Vesemir spin around and gape as Jaskier walks out with a tearful smile.

"Little Lark? How? When?" Lambert whimpers as he gets to Jaskier first and kisses him deeply.

"I don't know. My guess is reincarnation." Jaskier said reassuringly after pulling away. The Avengers then watch as Jaskier pulls Eskel into a deep kiss too and strokes his arms like Eskel likes. They pull away and Vesemir pulls him closer and kisses him as well. It wasn't often that Vesemir showed affection, but after 600 years of missing their bard, no one could blame him. Then they pull away and Jaskier climbs up onto Lambert's back and then holds hands with both Vesemir and Eskel.

"Let's go to the lounge. We can all talk there." Geralt said and let his brethren take Jaskier back to the lounge while he hung back to lead the Avengers. Steve and Tony walk up to keep pace with Geralt while Clint and Bruce walk behind them.

"He really is important to you all, isn't he?" Tony asked curiously. Geralt nods as he watches his husband.

"He is. He was originally supposed to live as long as we have but he was assassinated around his 253rd summer. No one knew anything until his body was found by a farmer. The farmer then actually brought his body here with a horse and cart." Geralt said before sucking in a shuddering breath and continued. "I'm pretty sure he was terrified when we all saw the body. Eskel screamed and collapsed against Vesemir who just fell to his knees in grief, Lambert punched a wall and started sobbing, I pulled his body into my lap and just kinda rocked back and begged him to wake up. I cried, sobbed, and screamed. I actually even went mute for a few centuries. Eskel didn't really get out of bed for a few years and Lambert, he wasn't sober for almost 40 years. Cirilla drowned herself in training. Luckily we had Vesemir, Yennefer and Triss. Vesemir was the really the only one of us that handled the grief properly. None of us left the keep for at least 30 years. And when we reemerged we found out that news our reaction to our husband's death had spread and most of the continent had actually had a big funeral for him and that they rallied to support us. Food was delivered to the keep as was furs and barrels of ale. It was amazing. The humans immortalized his legacy, a human bard, who's kindness and love, tamed the witchers. And because we as witchers were happy, people didn't die, we accepted contracts for less, we didn't try to scare people off...and people realized in our 30 year absence just how much we were needed." Geralt said quietly.

"That's amazing. I'm happy for you guys, ya know. To get this second chance." Steve said quietly. Geralt watches his husband with his brethren and smiles. 

Yes, this is a second chance and they are definitely going to make the most of it.


End file.
